Love me
by Toylad
Summary: Espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué empacas? -Me voy –dije secamente mientras cerraba la maleta y salía de la habitación. -¡¿Qué! -Lo que escuchaste. -¿Por qué? –vi un par de lágrimas salir de sus ojos. Lágrimas de cocodrilo, probablemente. -Porque debo saber quién soy, cuando lo sepa volveré –sonreí melancólicamente–. Tan solo espero que cuando vuelva sí me ames.


**Nota de autora:**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí traje un Song-fic de MomokoxBrick... o algo así. Pero la verdad no sé si continuarlo o dejarlo así, entonces dejaré que ustedes decidan :) Luego, por supuesto que continuaré "Reinas", pero no sé si hoy podré subir el segundo capítulo, aunque tengo varias ideas, en fin, espero que les guste (seguiría hablando pero estoy apurada xD)

**Disclaimer:**PPGZ y sus personas no me pertenecen. La canción "Love me" es de Katy Perry. El fic sí me pertenece.

**Advertencia:**Un final no muy feliz que digamos.

* * *

_Momoko's POV:_

Me dirigía al centro comercial, iba a ir allí con mis amigas para comprar el vestido de bodas de Miyako, la cual desbordaba felicidad por los poros, después de que su novio, Boomer, le propusiese matrimonio. Yo, por mi parte, seguía siendo novia de Brick, con la esperanza de que éste algún día me propusiese ser su esposa.

Estacioné mi auto en el parqueo bajo techo y entré al centro comercial. Caminé por unas tiendas de ropa, ya que me encontraría con Kaoru y Miyako frente al cine, el cual se encontraba al otro lado del lugar. _"¿Por qué vine por aquí?" _me pregunté a mi misma mientras volteaba a ver a un lado y entonces observar una imagen que me dolería en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Mi novio, Brick, estaba coqueteando con una chica alta, rubia y de ojos color verde. Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían, y en ese mismo instante, él notó mi presencia.

I love myself in fear of losing you

I wish I didn't do

But I did

I lost my own, my own identity

Forgot that you picked me for me

-¡Momoko! –exclamó al verme– Y-yo, bueno, no es lo que tú crees, es sólo que…

-¿Que qué, Brick? ¿Que estabas coqueteando con _esa _chica? ¿Que te aprovechaste de que yo "no estaba" y me engañaste? –dije a punto de romper a llorar.

-Y-yo…

-¿Acaso es verdad? ¿En serio me amas?

-Bue-bueno… y-yo…

But now, I don't negotiate with the insecurities

They always seem to get the best of me

I found the head to love myself, the way I want you to

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Nunca me amaste! ¡Si me amases me lo hubieses dicho y jamás hubieses hecho esto! –dije llorando.

-¡No, Momoko! -tal vez fue solo una ilusión, pero creo que sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

-Adiós Brick –salí corriendo del lugar, lo lamento por mis amigas, pero estaba muy herida. Él me siguió, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de la ventaja que le llevaba.

Love me, no more second guessing

No, there's no more questioning

I'll be the one to find who I'm gonna be

No concealing feelings, or changing seasonly

I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me

Mientras corría y lloraba, las personas me observan extrañadas. Desearía que mi piel fuese un simple disfraz, así nadie me vería así. Detesto que la gente me mire cuando lloro. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que me hacen sentir aún peor?

Sometimes I wish my skin was a costume

That I could just unzip, and strip

But who I am is who I'm meant to be

And it's who you are in love, in love with

Some night, I don't negotiate with the insecurities

It gonna have to take a back seat

I know I have to love myself, the way I want you to

Llegué al estacionamiento. Abrí la puerta del conductor y entré. Miré de reojo a un lado, y fue entonces cuando vi a Brick corriendo como loco. Al verme, se iba a acercar a mí, pero metí la llave y arranqué. Él entró a su auto, lo encendió y me siguió.

_"Estoy harta de esto. No sé quién soy ahora. No sé en qué me he convertido. Y todo por complacerlo a él" _pensaba mientras conducía. _"Está decidido, me iré y así me daré cuenta de quién soy en verdad, pero yo… sola" _

Love me, no more second guessing

No, there's no more questioning

I'll be the one to find who I'm gonna be

No concealing feelings, or changing seasonly

I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me

Por fin, después de un largo viaje en auto, llegué a mi casa. Estacioné mi auto en el garaje y entré a mi casa. Fui a mi cuarto, tomé una maleta y comencé a empacar todo lo que creía que necesitaría en mi viaje.

No more standing in my own way

(Let's get deeper, let's get closer)

No more standing in my own way

(I want you to love me)

No more standing in my own way

(Let's get deeper, let's get closer)

No more standing in my own way

(I want you to love me)

-¡Momoko! –escuché que el idiota, eh digo, Brick, entró a casa gritando. No le respondí y continué empacando. Él entró a la habitación– Momoko… –dijo más tranquilo al verme– Espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué empacas?

-Me voy –dije secamente mientras cerraba la maleta y salía de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste.

-¿Por qué? –vi un par de lágrimas salir de sus ojos. Lágrimas de cocodrilo, probablemente.

-Porque debo saber quién soy, cuando lo sepa volveré –sonreí melancólicamente–. Tan solo espero que cuando vuelva sí me ames. Si tú en serio me amas, me esperarás.

No more second guessing

No, there's no more questioning

I'll be the one to find who I'm gonna be

No concealing my feelings or changing seasonly

I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me

_Brick's POV:_

¿Qué he hecho? Soy un completo imbécil. Acabo de herir a la mujer que más amo por una… chica… fácil, por no decir otra cosa. Además, ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido como para no mostrarle lo mucho que la amo? ¡Soy un maldito idiota!

-Momoko, por favor no… –intenté detenerla, pero ella solo me miró con frialdad.

-Adiós Brick –y con estas palabras, se fue. Ni siquiera pensé en detenerla, sabía que no podría. Tan solo espero que regrese…

No more second guessing

No, there's no more questioning

I'll be the one to find who I'm gonna be

No concealing feelings, or changing seasonly

I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me

_Normal POV:_

-Y espero que me ames –dijeron ambos mientras una lágrima corría por sus mejillas.

Fin.


End file.
